Baby fever
by Piggyspud
Summary: Dracula and Martha are now married and living together happily. One night, Martha brings up the only missing thing in their life: a child. (Oneshot)


Dracula hummed his favourite tune as he cleaned his fangs. Life couldn't get any better than this. He was now a husband and owned a castle with Martha. Sure, there was a village nearby, but the townsfolk had no clue of them. Vampires no longer needed human blood since substituted blood was created. Of course, some vampires were still dangerous for humans but not him or Martha!

He whistled down the hallway and opened the door to their bedroom. Everything was good old Victorian styled, just like he preferred. The only thing that stood out was his purple pyjamas and his wife Martha, reading a novel on the bed. Dracula smiled at the sight of his beloved and came to sit beside her. They've been together for years now but their love for each other hadn't aged at all.  
Dracula glanced at his wife who was so focused on reading. Martha had always said she enjoyed novels about adventures. Her novel was the best-known bestseller, _Robinson Crusoe._

"You really like that book. Haven't you read it before?" he asked.

"Yes, but it's one of my favourites," she answered with a smile.

"I'm happy to see you enjoying it so much. Remember to get some sleep before the daytime comes, my love," Dracula leaned in and gave a peck on her cheek. Martha didn't continue reading for Dracula's surprise and instead, put the book aside and turned her gaze to him. He could tell there was something on her mind. Martha hesitated for a few seconds.

"I need to speak with you about one thing..."

Oh no, this seemed not good. Had he done something wrong? She was probably upset from earlier when he had forgotten to take out the trash! No, it was bigger than that. Maybe it was something about their marriage! Had he been a bad husband? But he always made sure to keep Martha happy and safe! Dracula swallowed as he waited for the worst to come.

"I've been thinking about us..."

Here it comes, Dracula thought to himself.

"And I want... to have a baby with you," Martha blushed and touched his hand.

Dracula stared her in silence. The realisation that she wanted to have a baby with him was too much for his brains to handle. He completely froze on the spot. Martha looked at her husband with concern and thought she had broken him. She put her hand on Dracula's shoulder and shook him awake gently.

"You're alright?"

The reality hit Dracula and he stared at her with the shocked look.

"Y-you... w-want to have a b-b-baby with me...?" he shuttered out and Martha only nodded.

"What about you, Drac? Have you thought about it?"

Had he thought about it? Yes, he had. Having own legacy with Martha was his dream but he didn't dare to speak about it. They had been married only 8 months and they moved to the castle a few months ago. He had thought Martha didn't plan to get pregnant yet but he had been incorrect. Besides, having a baby you had to...

"HOLY RABIES!" Dracula shouted and fell off the bed. Martha flinched and looked over the edge to see if he was alright.

"Drac! If it makes you this worked up, we can wait! I'm okay with that option too."

"No!" he jumped back up and cleared his throat. He had wanted this as well and now Martha was asking his opinion. He couldn't say no to that! He wasn't just expecting this happening tonight. He always wanted to be prepared for everything. Dracula got back on the bed and looked straight into Martha's blue eyes.

"I want this too... I thought you weren't ready yet."

"I had thought the same before our marriage, Drac. But now I'm sure that I want to have a family with you... I know you'll make a loving father," Martha said.

Dracula relaxed his muscles and smiled for hearing those words. He was convinced that the child was going to be beautiful. He had a vision of a little vampire with huge blue eyes, like Martha's, and raven black hair like his. A boy or a girl, it didn't matter at all. Choosing the name was going to be the hardest part.

"Then it's settled. We will become parents!" Dracula cheered and pulled his wife into a warm hug. Martha laughed in his embrace and hugged him back. When they pulled apart, there was a light blush covering her cheeks.

"Well... If you want, we can try tonight?"

Dracula understood immediately Martha's suggestion and he could only give a nod as an answer. He never used to be a player in his younger years since he respected women and the idea of finding your own zing. Though he didn't mind if the first time wasn't going to be a success. It only meant more passionate nights with his wife and who would complain about that?


End file.
